


Sanders Sideskicks AU

by zflakefanderpai



Series: Sanders Sideskicks AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I tagged the relationships above but they're not exactly together yet, M/M, Remus isn't in the first few parts because this was written before his appearance, but they will be, they're all just one big family who now have their own animal counterparts, this was originally posted on tumblr, with the help of the Sideskicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zflakefanderpai/pseuds/zflakefanderpai
Summary: This is an AU where the Sides each have their own animal sidekick/companion.And yeah, that's pretty much it.I'll be writing a bunch of one-shots for it, so if you have any suggestions on what I should write, feel free to comment them.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sideskicks AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156130
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a bit of info about each of the Sideskicks.
> 
> I also added pictures as visual reference so if you're not fond of seeing a snake, you can skip this part.

_**The Sideskicks:** _

**Name** : Puffball  
 **Owner** : Patton  
 **Animal type:** Dog  
 **Breed/Species:** Cream-colored Pomeranian  
 **About him** :  
• is a ball of sunshine  
• lives up to the saying "small but terrible" when you mess with his owner or any of the Sides  
• can sense when one of the Sides is sad and plops himself on their lap, giving whoever it is a sense of comfort as they stroke his soft, cotton-like fur

**Name** : Icarus  
 **Owner** : Logan  
 **Animal type:** Bird  
 **Breed/Species:** Grey Parrot  
 **About him** :  
• is very smart like his owner  
• will scream "FALSEHOOD!" when one of the other Sides says something wrong  
• loves Crofters as much as his owner

**Name** : Lady  
 **Owner** : Roman  
 **Animal type:** Fox  
 **Breed/Species:** Fennec Fox  
 **About her** :  
• is a pampered princess  
• loves attention like her owner  
• is loyal af

**Name** : Storm  
 **Owner** : Virgil  
 **Animal type:** Cat  
 **Breed/Species:** Bombay Cat  
 **About him** :  
• likes to hide in his owner's hoodies  
• senses when any of the Sides are anxious and helps them calm down by nuzzling against them  
• if you look like "the man" he will fight you

**Name** : Sylvia  
 **Owner** : Janus  
 **Animal type:** Snake  
 **Breed/Species:** Banana Ball Python  
 **About her** :  
• likes to rest on her owner's shoulders for warmth against his neck  
• flicks her tongue out when she knows someone is lying/told a lie  
• occasionally hides under her owner's bowler hat cause she likes being balled up in small spaces

**Name** : Bandit  
 **Owner** : Remus  
 **Animal** type: Raccoon  
 **Breed/Species** : Procyon lotor (common raccoon)  
 **About him** :  
• likes to steal things from the other Sides  
• has a habit of tackling people (for funsies and cuddles)  
• is extremely clever


	2. The Birth of The Sideskicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Sideskicks came to be.
> 
> Also, this was written before Remus' appearance but he'll drop in soon enough haha.

The Sides were all hanging out in the Imagination for their monthly picnic together when, all of a sudden, day turns to night and an array of colors filled the once blue sky.

"Uh... Princey? What's happening?" Virgil asks the fanciful Side, staring above in awe yet with slight fear.

"Nothing to worry about my fellow traits. What we're witnessing now is simply just an idea being imagined by our dear Thomas. He's daydreaming about it as we speak."

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Patton claps gleefully, watching as a few blobs begin to form shapes in the sky.

"This is very intriguing, Roman." the logical Side comments, smiling up at the scene unfolding before them, "Are you able to encompass any of his ideas while he's in the process of imagining them?"

"Yep! But only for ideas that require my assistance in the creativity department. Thomas isn't doing anything important today, so this is most likely a random idea he's thought up for the likes of it."

Janus was barely listening to the other Sides as he was too invested in figuring out what the shapes were forming into. After a few minutes, it became clear to him that they weren't just shapes anymore, but silhouettes of...

"Are those... Animals?" he says aloud.

"Oh my gosh! They are!" Patton squeals, pointing at each silhouette with a wide smile on his face, "There's a cat! Ooh, and a snake! That one over there looks like a bird!"

"The one to the far right seems to be a fox, although it is quite small and has bigger ears than a normal fox would." Logan points out.

"Yeah! And the last one is..." A gasp escapes the moral Side at seeing the final silhouette, "IT'S A CUTE LITTLE DOGGO!!!" he screams in absolute delight.

"Dad, calm down." Virgil chuckles at the trait he considers his very own fatherly figure, "I feel like you'd be the first ever person to die from cuteness."

"I second that." Janus nods in agreement towards the anxious Side.

Roman sighs fondly at his little famILY, a small smile plastered on his face at seeing them all happy and getting along. His attention is then brought back to the sky when the animal silhouettes began to flicker in and out. A look of confusion replacing his fond expression.

"What's happening now, Roman?"

"Um... You all might want to duck."

"Quack?"

"Duck?!"

"Quack quack?"

Virgil panics and tackles everyone to the group, just as five light beams shoot out from the sky in different directions. A few seconds later, night turns back to day and everything goes back to how it was a few minutes prior.

"What. Just. Happened?!" the anxious Side screams at no one in particular, but looks Roman dead in the eyes, "What the heck, Princey! You said there was nothing to worry about!"

"There _was_ nothing to worry about!" Roman defends himself.

"Oh yeah? Then what were those light beams, huh? They could've hit us!"

"But they _didn't_."

"Still!"

"Now c'mon, kiddos, no need to fight. We're all fine, see?" Patton gestures to each of them, showing that no one was hurt.

"I'm t-totally not suffocating fr-...from all your weights on top of m-me." Janus wheezes out from under the pile of bodies.

"Shoot! Sorry, Jay!"

"Oh my gosh, are you alright kiddo?"

"Our deepest apologies, Lying King."

"Do you need any medical assistance?"

Each of the Sides spoke at the same time after shuffling off of their body pile and heaving up the deceitful trait from the ground.

"Uh, I think I'll be okay." Janus dusts himself off, then turns to Roman, "But really, what the heck was that?"

All eyes were on Roman then, and though he loves attention, he has some explaining to do.

"That, my friends, is how things come to life in this place."

Logan quirks a brow, "Expand on that, please."

"Okay uh, you know all the characters Thomas has created for his Vines and Cartoon Therapy?"

Everyone nods.

"Well, that's how they're made. They become part of the Imagination and reside here, so when Thomas wants to "act" as them, he can manifest into them easily."

"Ah, I see."

"But..."

"But?" Virgil repeats in question.

"Hehe, butts." Patton giggles to himself.

"I have a feeling Thomas didn't create those animals for him... Did you notice how each of them were seen near each of our color themes?"

"Yes... So, what does that mean? Are we going to have our own animal counterparts?" Logan theorizes.

A sudden burst of light appears in their little huddle circle, causing everyone to stumble back in shock.

Five necklaces then fall out of it, each being in the color theme of the five Sides. A second later, the light disappears, leaving five confused personality facets staring at the accessories before them.

The fanciful Side then slowly picks up the necklace having his color theme, inspecting the small, red glowing orb within it.

"guys... I think Logan may be right."


	3. The Prince and The Fox

Roman stares at his fellow Sides expectantly, waiting for any of their reactions towards their current situation.

"Well...?" He trails off, eyes gazing at each of his famILY.

"Well what?" Logan asks, picking up his allocated necklace, "Do you presume we stake out and search for these animal counterparts of ours?"

"Um, duh?" The fanciful Side replies, "Our Thomas has given us a quest wherein we get to look for our own little companions, so let us all be off!"

Virgil is quick to stop Roman from gallivanting away in pure excitement of going on an adventure.

"Hold on a sec, Princey. Are you implying we all go our separate ways? Like, splitting up? Going in different directions?!"

A look of realization dawns upon the Prince at seeing the unease and panic rising within the anxious Side.

"Hey, hey, no need to fret my Chemically Imbalanced Romance. We can stick together, if you'd like?"

"Y-yeah, that'd be great." Virgil nods, then shoots Roman an apologetic look, "Sorry, Ro I just-... The idea of venturing alone makes me anxious, unsurprisingly, being the literal embodiment of anxiety and all."

"No, no, it's fine. I understand completely." The creative Side assures, "We can go search for our furry friends together! What about you guys-?" He turns to ask the three other Sides, but find that they've already begun their journey, necklaces already placed around their necks.

"...Did they just ditch us?"

"Looks like it, yeah." The fanciful Side nods, his necklace now placed around his neck. The red orb glinting in the sunlight.

"..."

"So uh, let's get a move on, then?" Roman outstretches a hand for Virgil to take.

"Yeah, but we are not holding hands." Virgil smirks at seeing the hopeful smile fall from the Prince's face, "Nice try, though."

"Well, it was worth a shot."

\------

"Are you sure this is where we're supposed be?" Virgil asks skeptically, his eyes staring at the new scenery around them. The scenery changed from green, clean-cut grass and elm trees to a mixture of yellow, red, and orange colored maple leaves both on the maple trees and forest ground below them.

"Positive, my Dark and Stormy Knight."

"Well, alright then, Ramen Noodles."

An offended Princey noise escapes the creative Side's lips at hearing the nickname he was given. Virgil couldn't help but crack up at his reaction, his laughter filling the whole forest with a warm, pleasant sound.

Roman may or may not have gotten a little bit gayer.

But no one has to know about that.

_"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SON OF A BI- OOF!"_

Virgil silences himself at hearing the sudden voice, snapping his head over to where he heard the yelling. Roman does the same, and for precaution, conjures up his sword.

"Who goes there?!" The fanciful Side calls out.

"Wait- Roman?" The voice questions back. A few rustling noises are heard before a figure covered in maple leaves appear from behind a tree, Starbucks in hand and a pissed look on his face, "Gurl, you are not going to believe what just happened to me."

"Remy?" Virgil stares at the Sanders Shorts character in amusement.

"Oh hey! Sup, Anxie!" Remy (aka Sleep) greets happily, but then remembers his little dilemma and faces the creative Side with a serious look, "You have got to help me, Romeo!"

"Romeo?"

"It's just a nickname." The sassy character smirks at the obvious jealousy laced in Anxiety's voice, "Hush now, Juliet, I'm explaining my crisis over here."

Virgil lowers his head to let his bangs hide the sudden blush that's coating his cheeks, "W-whatever..."

Roman fakes a cough to hide the smile that was forming on his lips and focuses his attention on the Starbucks loving character.

"What seems to be the problem, dear friend?"

"Uh? Isn't it obvious? My sunglasses are gone!"

Now that he mentions it, both Sides now notice the missing accessory that completes the character's signature look.

"Oh! What happened? Did someone take it?"

Remy huffs, sipping from his cup of coffee, "No, more like someTHING took my precious sunglasses! I don't even know what it was! All I know is like, one second I was enjoying my walk around this place, then suddenly boom! something soft lands on top of my head, snatches up my sunglasses, then disappears in a furry flash! I tried chasing after it but I ended up tripping on my own feet... Good thing I saved my Starbucks when I fell."

A soft squeak is suddenly heard from above. When all three heads look up to the sound, they find a small, cream colored fennec fox smiling triumphantly at the Sleep character, his sunglasses in between it's teeth as it gracefully struts and sits smugly on a maple tree branch.

"That's it! That's the thief!" Remy cries out, dramatically leaning on Virgil, "My life is slowly fading away without my sunglasses to complete my aesthetic!"

"Dude, get off! I can't support all of your weight!"

"Gurl, you callin' me fat? I'll have you know I-"

Roman tunes out the two bantering in the background, making his sword disappear then focusing on the little creature sat atop a maple tree branch.

"Hey there, mind if you return those sunglasses? I believe they don't rightfully belong to you." He calmly tells the fox, reaching his hand out tentatively. To his surprise and amazement, it drops the sunglasses right onto his palm.

"Why, thank you, little fox." Roman graciously bows to show his gratitude towards her compliance, the necklace that hung around his neck beginning to glow. He stares at it in awe, and so does the little fennec fox.

Remy and Virgil stop arguing when a burst of red and gold glitter explode before them. They quickly turn their gazes towards the creative trait, and they find him smiling widely at them, with the fennec fox perched elegantly on his shoulder.

"Guys, meet my little counterpart companion, Lady."


	4. A Puff and A Pop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but cute.

Patton stares down at the glowing necklace around his neck once he stopped to take in his surroundings.

He finds himself stood in front of a wide clearing. In the distance, he could see a field of pretty orange flowers. Poppies to be exact.

The cardigan clad personality facet jogs over to the field, enjoying the wonderful breeze and sunlight being produced by the Imagination.

Halting just a few feet away from the patches of poppies, Patton hears a sudden yip come from the field and a glimpse of a cream-colored tail. Smiling excitedly, he calls out in a soft but friendly tone, "Hello? Is that you, little counterpart?"

If Logan were with him, he would say how pointless it would be for him to call out to an animal who wouldn't be able to answer him back.

Boy, did he wish Logan were here, because not a second later, he's answered by a high-pitched bark and rushed movement.

Not wanting to scare off the little fella coming towards him, Patton gets down on his knees and awaits for the pup to approach him on its own accord.

He surely wasn't expecting it to tackle him with kisses (well, more like licks), but who is he to decline such a joyful greeting?

"Oh my- ahahaha, gosh!" The fatherly figure giggles and carefully pulls the little ball of fur away from his face to get a better look at it. He's met with a very hyper Pomeranian with its tail wagging behind it from side to side, clearly as overjoyed as the Moral Side to have finally found each other.

"Well aren't you just the cutest thing?" Patton gushes, earning a little yip from the ball of fluff staring up at him.

The cuteness was unbearable.

Patton brought the Pomeranian towards him again in a warm embrace, just as the necklace explodes and surrounds them both in a bright light, leaving behind a trail of light blue glitter dancing around them.

"Hmm, I'm going to name you... Puffball!"

A bark of affirmation confirms the name of the little animal counterpart.

2 down. 4 to go.


	5. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw // mild panic attack

After bidding the Sleep Character goodbye, Roman and Virgil set off again to look for the anxious Side's counterpart.

The little fennec fox, Lady, sniffs the air and huffs when a particular smell reaches her nose. Roman takes notice of her demeanor and cranes his neck to look at her.

"What's wrong, Lady?"

A sudden harsh breeze blows past the trio, accompanied by the loud rumbling of thunder.

Roman and Virgil look up towards the sky and visibly gulp at the giant, dark, brain-shaped cloud hovering above them.

"Uh... Princey?" The anxious trait utters quietly, fear evident in his eyes.

"Yeah, Virge?"

"Should we like, you know, run?"

Roman gasps when a lightning bolt strikes by their feet, so he quickly picks Virgil up bridal style and makes a run for it.

"Wha– Roman!" Virgil squawks, not expecting the sudden move from the fanciful Side.

"No time for complaining, V! That's a Thought Cloud soon-to-be Brainstorm!" The Prince informs, running as fast as he could with the anxious Side in his arms, Lady making a quick move to settle in Virgil's arms so she wouldn't fall off of her owner's shoulder.

And to give you guys a bit of info, Thought Clouds are exactly what their name states: clouds of thought.

They either form when Thomas is in deep thought, or when he's frequently thinking about a particular idea.

Brainstorms happen when a bunch of Thought Clouds conjoin with one another. All the ideas that are being thought up by Thomas will swirl into one huge mass until it eventually becomes too much and a storm breaks out. (Logan is actually able to create one himself. But only when he's overdriven by his own thoughts)

It is very unsafe for anyone to be outside during a Brainstorm because a single braindrop can cause someone to over-think.

Roman knew this.

Which is why he's doing his best to keep Virgil away from it. Who knows how bad it would affect the anxious Side...

To his relief, Roman spots a giant, dead tree with a cave-like opening big enough to shelter all of them from the storm, so he begins sprinting towards it.

But just as he's only a few steps away, braindrops began falling.

So Roman, in an act of panic, tosses Virgil into the tree-cave, tripping on his own feet in the process but saving his friend and Lady from the storm's effects.

Unfortunately, he wasn't able to save himself.

"ROMAN!" Virgil shouts, attempting to reach out for the fanciful trait but Roman holds up a hand to stop him.

"Virgil, you can't let the braindrops touch you!" Roman warns, picking himself up and finally taking refuge from the storm, "I don't want you over-thinking this situation that might lead you to having an attack and– "

Shit. Roman curses in his mind as he feels the braindrops effects setting in.

_What if Virgil has an attack? I can't let him get hurt! I might not be able to help him oh gosh– and what about Patton and Logan and Janus?! They'll be so upset cause I couldn't calm Virgil down! They'll hate me for sure and it's all my fault–_

Virgil and Lady share a look of concern as the princely trait shakily curls in on himself and starts crying silently.

Fortunately, Roman had only gotten a few drops on himself so he was practically dry by then. Virgil knelt down next to his distressed friend and tried calming him down, Lady nuzzling herself into Roman's Side so she could as well aid her owner.

"Ro? Princey, hey." Virgil attempts to soothe, taking Roman's hands in his, "Look at me, please?"

The Prince's eyes were unfocused and filled with tears but he managed to do as told.

"V-Virge?" He weakly mutters, desperately trying to block out his racing thoughts but they just keep on coming.

"Yeah, Ro. Can you focus on your breathing with me?"

"I– ... I don't think– no, I... I can't think straight– wait no, I'm not straight."

"Roman..."

The Brainstorm had passed after a few minutes, so now they were left in silence.

Well, except for Roman's quiet murmuring.

And a soft mewl that startled both Virgil and Lady.

The fennec fox went into a defensive stance in front of her owner, while Virgil only blinked and glanced down at his, now, glowing necklace.

A small four-legged figure then emerged from the shadows, its eyes glowing the same color as the orb resting against the darkly clothed Side's chest.

In an instant, they were surrounded by a bright light.

When Virgil finally opens his eyes, he finds himself staring back at his counterpart companion.

"...Storm."

Before he could say anything else, the black furred cat makes his way over to the creative Side and nudges his head on Roman's arm. Immediately, the princely trait begins to relax as his thoughts cleared up.

"...Thank you, little Storm Cloud." Roman says while smiling down at the cat, before turning to his fellow personality facet, "And thank you, my Dark and Stormy Knight."

Virgil tilts his head to the side in confusion, "Me? But, I didn't do anything..."

Roman shakes his head and holds one of Virgil's hands in his own, "You kept yourself safe like I told you to, so... I'm pretty sure that's an act worth thanking for. I would have never forgiven myself if you ended up going through what I had just endured. I'm just–... I'm glad you're okay."

Virgil blushes but shoots Roman a smile.

"I'm glad you're okay, too."


	6. A Bird's Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A berry pleasant surprise.

Logan, frankly, was getting real tired of aimlessly walking in the Imagination.

He didn't quite know it as well as Roman does, so he might as well be lost– if not for the necklace around his neck. The glowing orb seems to be an indicator that his companion was close.

Glancing around, he spots a small village not that far from the forest he's currently in.

" ** _Berries_**."

A voice says from behind Logan, emitting a surprised yelp from the logical Side as he whips around to look for the source of the voice.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?"

No response.

Weird. Logan thought. He could have sworn he had heard something.

_"-that's why the people of this world... believe in: Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, and Steven!"_

A different voice comes into hearing rage.

Turning back around, Logan is met with the presence of none other than Emile Picani, Thomas' therapist character in one of his YouTube series called Cartoon Therapy.

"Why, what a pleasant surprise! Hello there, stranger! Do you how do?" The character grins at him with so much enthusiasm, he could actually rival Patton's overly sunny disposition.

Not that there was anything wrong with that. He loves that about Patton.

He _loves_ Patton.

Wait, what is he thinking?

The logical Side shakes his head lightly to clear his own thoughts, then outstretches a hand for the other to take.

"Uh... Salutations, Emile."

The therapist gasps in disbelief.

"You know me?!"

"Er, yes? Why wouldn't I?" Logan was visibly confused.

After a quick once over, Emile finally realizes who he's talking to.

"Oh! You're Thomas' logical Side! Roman has mentioned you and the others before, but since you lot don't usually visit here, I couldn't exactly recognize you right away." The therapist explains.

"Ah, I see. Well, it is nice to formally meet you, Emile. I'm Logan."

Emile giddily shakes the other's hand.

"Hiya, Logan! Do you how do?"

"I- well, I'm doing fine."

"Good to hear!"

Logan then remembers why he's there and decides to ask Emile if he happened to see a bird anywhere.

"A bird? What kind?"

_Oh shoot._

"Er... I'm not actually sure– "

" _ **Berries**_."

Emile lets out a high pitched shriek as the voice Logan had heard a few minutes prior spoke once more.

But this time, he knew where it came from.

Perched on a low branch right behind Emile was a gray parrot.

"Goodness gracious, you gave me quite the scare, little fella." The therapist laughs it off.

" ** _Apologies_**."

Both Emile and Logan freeze.

Did it just apologize for scaring Emile?

"Uh... Apology accepted, I guess...?"

" ** _Satisfactory_**."

A smile creeps up on Emile's face at the sudden thought in his mind.

"Oh my gosh, you're like Iago from Aladdin!"

" ** _Falsehood_**."

Okay.

Logan might have been hesitant about the idea of having little animal counterparts before.

But now...

Nope.

"You're extraordinary." The logical Side breathes out in awe as he approaches the intelligent creature.

They meet eyes.

The necklace bursts.

And Logan smiles as the gray parrot perches itself on his shoulder.

" _ **Berries?**_ "

"Oh hey!" Emile perks up, "I was just headed to a berry patch before I bumped into you. Want to come with?"

His animal counterpart stares at him expectantly.

Logan nods and let's out a small chuckle when the gray parrot squawks happily.

"Icarus and I would love to join you."


	7. Snake on the Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but a certain duke finally drops in woohoo!

Janus huffs in annoyance after yet again tripping on another root in the ground.

"I hate thissss." He grumbles, and decides to take a break from his search.

Scanning the area, he walks over to a pile of giant stones and lays down on one of them, placing his hat above his head as he sighs in content at the warmth the stone emitted.

He felt so warm and cozy in his spot, he doesn't notice the small snake that was slithering into his hat while he slowly dozes off into a peaceful sleep.

"Hey Deeeeee!" A voice greets loudly, startling Janus awake.

"Remus?" The lying trait stares at the other in confusion, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just finished getting rid of the Night Terrors in my side of the Imagination, so I thought, 'Hey! Why not see if I could catch up on the famILY picnic?'." The Duke giggles and lays down next to his friend, "But since I found you here, I'm guessing you lot already finished?"

"Er... Not exactly."

Janus explains the event that had happened almost an hour ago, as well as about the necklaces and animal counterparts.

Remus' mouth forms an 'o' at hearing the information, "So that's why I have this." The Duke pulls out a necklace from his pocket, the green orb slightly shining in the sunlight.

"It'll help you find your animal counterpart."

"Ooh, okay. Does yours have a name?"

Janus quirks a brow at the question.

"I haven't found mine yet."

"Hmm, are you sure about that?" Remus points at something above the other's head.

When Janus looks up, he finds a little banana ball python poking its head out from inside his hat.

"Why, hello there."

The lying trait's necklace bursts, emitting a small laugh from Janus when his animal counterpart slithers up to him and boops their noses together.

Remus cooes out loud.

"Well then. Remus, meet Sylvia."


	8. A Royal's Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang's all here.

Since Remus also encompasses a portion of Thomas' Imagination, he was able to summon the others with a simple raise of his hand.

"Remus!" The fanciful trait exclaims in surprise, glaring at his brother for the abrupt summoning.

"Relax, brother dear." Remus waves his hand dismissively in front of Roman's face, earning a low (but cute) growl from Lady.

Patton squeals.

Virgil snickers.

Remus let's out an offended Dukey noise.

Puffball decides to jump out of Patton's arms to sniff at the others, wanting to make sure no one was a threat to his owner.

Storm curiously peeks his head out from inside Virgil's zipped up hoodie.

Sylvia all but curls around her owner's neck, unbothered by the new company.

And Icarus just ruffles his feathers and stays perched on Logan's shoulder.

"Remus is the only one left without an animal counterpart." Janus informs while gently petting Sylvia's head.

"Judging by his necklace, they may not be far." Logan points out.

"We can help you!" Patton is quick to add, "Puffball, do you think you could sniff out Remus' animal counterpart?"

The Pomeranian yips in response, sniffing the ground before making a run for it.

" ** _Follow_**." Icarus tells the group before flying to catch up with Puffball.

"You heard the parrot, let's go!" Remus pulls Janus along with him as they begin following the parrot and Pomeranian, the others not far behind.

After 10 minutes of running, Puffball stops to sniff the air. He tilts his head in confusion, then turns to Icarus as if asking for help. The parrot understood and begins to survey the area around them.

Lady and Storm share a look before joining their fellow animal counterparts.

The Sides were too enthralled to do anything else but watch them.

So that gave a certain raccoon enough time to come out of his hiding place and reach out for the closest thing he could steal.

That being a lying trait's hat.

Sylvia saw it be taken, actually.

But instead of informing her owner or the others, she settles to stay silent, as the raccoon had gestured for her to keep quiet.

When Icarus lands on the ground by his fellow companions, he squawks towards Janus, who finally notices the lack of warmth on his head.

" ** _Thief! Thief!_** "

Everyone spots the raccoon right away.

And _of course_ it had to put up a chase.

"Ughhh, too much physical activity!" Virgil groans and let's himself slump against the creative Side.

"Let's leave it to the Sideskicks." Patton giggles as he and his fellow Sides watch a dog, cat, fennec fox, and parrot chase after a raccoon with a bowler hat.

It wasn't long before Storm, Lady, and Puffball catch up to the raccoon and manage to tackle it to the ground.

Thankfully, Icarus swoops down just in time to catch the bowler hat before it could hit the ground and get dirt on it.

"That whole thing looked like a scene from a Disney movie." Virgil comments.

Icarus returns Janus' hat before rejoining with his fellow companions, circling the grumpy raccoon who had his arms crossed.

"You're a little troublemaker, aren'tcha?" Remus says while kneeling down next to the animals.

The raccoon perks up at seeing the Duke, and doesn't hesitate to tackle him in a hug, resulting in a rain of sparkles as the last necklace bursts.

"Meet my partner in crime, Bandit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that they've found their animal counterparts, it's time for them to head back to the Mindscape.
> 
> Shenanigans ensues.


End file.
